Someone to Save Her
by iamkerrianne
Summary: After Klaus left Caroline and said Tyler could return to Mystic Falls, Caroline thought her dreams all came true. Three months later Tyler became abusive and all Caroline wants is for someone to save her. Where is Klaus? Will he ever return to her?
1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since Tyler came home, and three months since Klaus left. She felt as if her world started all over again, but then it felt like everything stopped without Klaus. She loved Tyler, more than anything, but why is she feeling this way about Klaus? "He is your first love, I intend to be your last" those 10 words haunted her mind and dreams for the past 90 days. Apart of her wanted to deny Klaus's allegations, but his words wouldn't come out. Was he right?

Caroline sat in her bed wide awake in the dark. She had looked over at the sleeping man that lay beside her and smiled as he snored so peacefully. Unfortunately, this was the only time Caroline could stand to be around him. Who would have known that the same hands that consoled her months ago were now the hands that hurt her behind clothes doors? She couldn't fight back, or he'd bite her, and Klaus was nowhere to save. Even the mention of Klaus's name from her lips would send Tyler into a rage. After all it is what started the abuse.

**FLASHBACK 3 MONTHS AGO:**

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed as she saw Tyler standing in her living room after she returned from saying her goodbyes to Klaus. They embraced each other after not being near each other for what seemed like decades. "Where were you? I've been waiting all night." Tyler looked at her with a questionable face. "I was with Klaus after graduation, he wanted to see me bef-" She was cut off by Tyler slamming his fist into her coffee table, shattering it into a hundred pieces. "NO!" he yelled, "you will NEVER speak of Klaus again. Do you understand me?" she just looked at him wide eyes, speechless. She was met with impact across her face that sent her into the wall, his hand over her throat, his eyes yellow in anger. "Do you understand me?" He asked more slowly, the venom being heard behind every word. "Yes," she whispered, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Good," Tyler started and released her, "now clean up this mess."

She came back to the present in rapid blinks. How would her life be if she with Klaus instead of moving in with Tyler? This was one of the questions she asked herself nightly before Tyler would wake up. As the nights go by, her feelings for Klaus grew more and more. If Tyler knew that, Caroline would be killed. She knew Klaus would never hit her, right?

"Why aren't you asleep?!" She was literally yanked out of her thoughts meeting Tyler nose to nose, staring into his eyes. 'Not this early' she whimpered, fear crept inside her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Kerri here! I just wanted to thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, you guys have no idea how much it warms my heart to hear from you. I'm going to do things most people don't do, I'll review your reviews before each chapter! If you review to me, I'll send you one right back! If you're a guest, please please use your name or nickname so I know who I'm thinking for it!

Also, a quick note, I'm new to posting stories, so bear with me as I figure this out! haha

**Meilin(guest):** Thank you so much! It kind of was an easy plot to think of, you don't really hear of Caroline being the victim, you know? And I know, I'm so sorry about the first chapter being so long. I wrote it on my IPhones notes and it seemed a lot longer, but for now on I'm going to type it on my computer!

**Sandiw1875:** Thank you so much! I can't wait for you guys to read more!

**Guest 1:** Thank you so much for liking it. I hope you enjoy the rest!

**Guest2: **I know! I hate to put Caroline in the line of fire, but Elena was too easy of a target. Haha. Keep reading for more!

**Chapter 2 **

She awoke in the mid afternoon with a bad pain in her neck. "Crap," she said out loud. She couldn't remember much of the early morning beating, but with the pain in her neck, she realized Tyler had snapped it. She was supposed to go out for some coffee with Elena and Bonnie, after a week of not seeing them, she thought it would be necessary to get caught up on the witch and Salvatore brother drama. Of course, Caroline never told them that Tyler was beating her, which was their private intimate life behind closed doors, and a fact that no one needed to know. Bonnie and Elena, despite a few arguments they've had, were great friends to Caroline. Caroline had no reason not to trust them, but this was one of the battles that Caroline had to face and concur on her own. Maybe one day she'll stand up to Tyler and leave her. 'Then again,' she thought, 'pigs don't fly.' She smirked at her own wittiness. She got into her shower and slowly bathed the bruises the werewolf had beat into her, her skin being tender even for a vampire, she winced. She was in the shower for a few more minutes and quickly got dressed wearing a yellow sundress that brought out the blonde of her hair and the pale of her skin, she did not bother to do her makeup or hair because she "better not have anyone to impress" or so her orders were.

She decided that it was so beautiful outside that afternoon, the sun was high in the sky with no clouds around it, a slight breeze whirled the leaves around her legs as she walked. She imagined Bonnie and Elena were already there, sitting at their usual back corner table at the Grill, but she didn't care. She was enjoying the few peaceful moments that she had-away from Tyler, or anyone. As much as she loved being alone, she hated it as well, her heart and brain would have a silent argument inside her and it would mostly result to her in tears.

She watched as kids rode their bikes as their parents sat on a bench and watch. Maybe one day she could have that, _a family._ But with who? Tyler? She laughed out loud. 'a family would be nice,' she thought. A small family that was always happy an never in danger. A family that no matter what happened they'd always be there for each other. She laughed at her thoughts "Silly vampire" she said aloud and continued walking.

"She may be a 'silly vampire'," Caroline stopped in her tracks. "But that is one of the reasons why I fancy her." She turned to meet the eyes she'd been longing to see for three months. "_Klaus_" she breathed, tears filling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys I am so sorry by chapter are so short! I think as the story goes and it finds its self, they will get increasingly longer, and better. Don't lose faith! Also, I'm a tad bit horrible with details, so please be patient as I try to overcome that little fault. _

**Sandiw1875: **I squealed while writing this! and who knows about tyler and caroline. (;

**Chapter 3 **

"Hello, love" Klaus greeted with a smile on this face. Without even thinking, Caroline hugged him. The same way she had hugged Tyler when he returned. Klaus look at her with shock, after a few moments he closed his eyes and welcomed her embrace with a smile across his face. This is where he wanted to be. With Caroline, not hours and states away fighting off a live he never wanted -a_ baby. _He chose not to tell Caroline for the time being, why ruin the happy moment? They stood there still and silent, the only sound coming from the birds in the trees, and the breeze whistling in their ear. This breeze carried a scent into Klaus' nostrils, but it wasn't the usual sweet Caroline smell he loved. It was _blood_. He pulled back from her, and stared at her. "Are you bleeding?" he asked in a tone of alertness. "What? No." She stammered out. Klaus ran his fingers in her hair, after pulling his hand back it revealed to have a few drops of almost dried blood. "Are you okay?" he asked, "What happened?" _'Oh no'_ she thought, _'quick Caroline think of something.'_ "I..Uh..I was getting out of the shower a few minutes ago and fell out of the tub and his my head right on the hardwood floors. It's okay now. It doesn't hurt."

"Well good thing you're a vampire, you could be in very bad pain." He said, and kissed her forehead. "Klaus, I'm so glad that you're here, but I was supposed to meet Bonnie and Elena at the Grill 10 minutes ago." He nodded. "I'll see you around?" she asked. She knew he was going to say yes, but a part of her needed something to look forward to through the night with Tyler. "You know I always try to see you Caroline. Enjoy your lunch." She gave him a gentle smile. But the way her hurt eyes looked at him made Klaus stopped his breathing. She slowly turned away and walked toward the Grill. Klaus stood there looking at her and watched her walk, noticing four faint bruises appearing on the back of her thighs. "That was some floor you fell on." He said to himself, and turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Caroline glided shamelessly into the Mystic Grill. Bonnie and Elena had already got their drinks and were laughing at their previous conversations. "Caroline, hey!" Bonnie said, standing up to hug her friend. "We were worried, you're never late." Elena said. "I know I'm sorry, it's a long story let's not get into right now." She explained while hugging Elena. "Now," Caroline started putting her hands folded on the table, "what is new in the Gilbert and Bennet lives?" They all laughed. "Oh, who's that?" Bonnie said, staring at the man that was walking toward their table, he was new to Mystic Falls and a new employee at the Grill. Elena had met him before, but this is the first time she saw him at the Grill. "What can I get you to drink?" he looked at Caroline, while Bonnie gazed at him. He had a tan complexion, a little lighter than Bonnie. She could sculpt out the muscles underneath his Mystic Grill grey t-shirt. His arm muscles flexing as he twirled his pen around his fingers. Bonnie was knocked out of her trance by Elena kicking her under the table, both trying hard to quiet their chuckles while Caroline ordered. "Decaf coffees please, with the sugar packets on the side, and a blueberry muffin please." He smiled softly at her with a gentle nod and turned to walk away. "Hey Nathan!" Elena called, panic racing through her, "what are you doing?!" Bonnie exclaimed. He turned around raising his eyebrows that indicated he was listening. "Since you're new to Mystic Falls, I don't suppose you met one of my best friends, Bonnie Bennett. " He smiled at Bonnie, extended his hand "Hi, Bonnie, I'm Nathan." '_That smile. Those eyes. Oh god.' _Bonnie thought as they shook hands. There was an awkward silence, "I'm going to get your coffee and muffin Caroline." He said and hastily walked away. "Ohh," Caroline and Elena cooed at the same time, "someone has a crush on Nathan." Elena said. "Ha!" laughed Caroline, "More like someone has a crush on Bonnie. I mean come on! He totally was staring at you and checking you out, if that doesn't say 'I love you' in big bold letters, then I don't know what does." She breathed and tried to catch her breath. They all three laughed in unison. "How are you and Tyler?" Bonnie asked as Nathan brought Caroline her coffee and muffin. "Well," Caroline started, pouring her sugar into her coffee and mixing it, "good I guess, nothing new, really. Just a bunch of lonely nights with him working and all. Where is Matt by the way? Still off with Rebekah?" She said trying to change the subject. She hadn't really like the fact the Matt was on a "vacation" with one of the originals, or a vampire for that matter. But she trusted Matt's good judgments, seeing as he's the only living one left. "Yeah, he is." Elena started, "He's been calling Jeremy talking about all the fun his having with her. They just left Paris actually; he's having a great time." Caroline nodded. She missed Matt, and his friendship. It wasn't really the fact that she missed him in particular; she just missed how life was when he was around. "No, let me tell you what Damon tells Jeremy the other day." Caroline and Bonnie both took a sip of their coffee, ready for the Salvatore/Gilbert debacle.

Okay guys that's it for Chapter 3. Please review and share this! You guys have no idea how it makes me feel when you review, favorite or follow my story. So just know that everytime you do any of those, it makes me want to write more and more. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oneindigorose: **thank you for liking it! And I'm trying so hard to make them longer, but like I said on a previous chapter, that I think the more the story progresses, the chapters will become a lot longer. (:

**Helfabulousgirl: **Thank you, I'm so glad you love it!

**Bridgetzombie: **thanks dear! Here is your update! I hope you love it!

***Hey guys! I'm leaving in a few days for a week where I won't have a computer. So I apologize that this will not be updated until I get back on the 28th. But as soon as I get back there will be a new chapter, maybe two! Thank you so much for all the reviews and I cannot wait for you guys to read this new chapter and review it. Tell me what you think, and you could even send in a few suggestion on what YOU think should happen. THANK YOU GUYS!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Caroline said goodbye to her close, yet distant friends and walked home. The hot sun was setting just over the trees in the forest, Tyler was already home, he's always been home before dark. She would usually walk home slow, trying to spend as little time with Tyler as possible. Since Klaus was back in Mystic Falls, she sensed safety and comfort. She smiled to herself, '_Klaus is back,' _she thought, as if seeing him in person wasn't realization enough. She felt the butterflies in her body flutter to where her heart was. He was the only guy who made her feel different, in a good way. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly made her feel this way.

She felt her phone vibrate as she got to the door. She ignored it, not bothering to see who it was because she didn't want to get on Tyler's bad side. She smiled trying to be cheerful. In reality, she was happy for obvious reason, but not about being home. But then again, what is home? A home is where you're welcomed lovingly to someone who loves you more than anything and would never hurt you. But of course she'd never experience it. She stood at the door and shook off her thoughts, putting an easily faked smile on her face- she had months to practice it. She slowly walked in the door to see Tyler sitting on the sofa eating a sandwich he made himself (and didn't looked too pleased at that fact) and watching the highlights of the game from earlier that day. "Hey!" Caroline started as cheerfully as she could. "How was work?" She really wasn't interested in what he had to say, she just wanted to be civil with him for the time being. "Same as always, Caroline. Same as every day when you ask me. Nothing changes." His rude tone set her back. 'Okay then, Mr. Grouch.' She thought while sitting her bag and cell phone on the kitchen table. Tyler put his sandwich and remote on the table beside the couch and stood slowly. His facial expression blank, this was the thing that scared Caroline most. Was he mad? Had he heard her thoughts? He walked closer to her, backing her against the wall, her heartbeat stopped as he leaned down and placed a soft kissed on her cheek. Her breathing went back to normal as her fear subsided. "How was lunch with Bonnie and Elena?" He asked sweetly. Caroline smiled at him. She knew deep in his hybrid heart he had a soft side. "Great," she took a deep breath, starting to explain her day. "Just the usual talks. Well, as usual as they can be, but I don't really mind it." She looked at Tyler seeing he was getting annoyed and stopped her story. "I'm actually going to get ready for bed, so I'll see you upstairs." She got away from his hold and walked upstairs to the bed room they shared to do her usual night routine. 'If Tyler doesn't want me talking about Klaus, then what would he do if he found out he's back in town, or that I saw him today.' She thought.

Tyler sat on the armchair of the couch watching the rest of the highlights. He yawned and stood, taking his plate to the sink in the kitchen. He turned to walk towards the stairs when he saw Caroline's purse on the table. "Damnit, Caroline." He said under his breath. He always hated when she left her stuff lying around. He roughly picked up her back, causing her phone to fall face down, opening it. He picked it up seeing she had a missed call and a voice mail to a number he didn't recognize. He clicked 'listen now.' And slowly put the phone against his ear. As he listened his eyes turned yellow in anger, dropping the phone as he stormed upstairs.

* * *

After leaving Caroline early this afternoon, Klaus walked to the mansion his family owned in Mystic Falls. Besides New Orleans, anywhere near Caroline was his favorite place to be. He knew –despite Elijah- that coming back would do him good after going through the stress of finding out Hayley was carrying his miracle child. He hated Hayley; she had the voice of nails on a chalkboard. But Elijah was right; this baby was a fresh start for the Mikealson family. With Elijah tending to business in New Orleans, and Rebekah traveling the world with Matt, Klaus was here alone. The mansion was empty; being deserted for 3 months. He opened the front door to the main parlor. He flipped the light switch and the chandelier overhead lit up brightly. He walked towards where he kept all his paintings and was shown all his best paintings. He grazed his hand over the dried out paint brushed, the easel he once used until his eyes rested on an unfinished portrait of Caroline the night of the ball. He smiled to himself at how breathtaking even in a painting she was. Her blonde shoulder length hair was tied up in a perfect style. She wore the dress he gave her; he never expected it to look that beautiful on anyone. He smiled at the memory of dancing with her, not taking his eyes of her, watching all the blood in her body rise to her cheeks when he complimented her. He walked out of his studio into the living room to see it just how he left it. Dark leather sofas sitting adjacent to each other, the fire place still smelled of burned wood, and the sunset casting a shadow on half of the room making it more relaxing-for Klaus at least. He wondered when he would see Caroline again. He had noticed that something didn't seem like the usual Caroline Forbes he grew to fancy. But she was more like a scared child that witnessed something horrible. He frowned at the thought. 'Who would hurt her?' He shook off his thoughts, 'no,' he thought. 'She's with Tyler now, her first love, I cannot get in the way or anything.' He looked at the clock above the fire place and saw Caroline must be on her way from the Grill. He pulled out his cell phone and called her, and of course, typical Caroline, it went to voice mail. He smiled at hearing her cheerful voice apologizing for not answering the phone, "Hello Caroline," he smiled at saying her name out loud. "I cannot express in words how happy I was to see you today. I will be forever thankful to see you again in the future. Please call me on this number, love. Goodnight Caroline." He hit the 'end' button on his phone and went upstairs to get to bed, hoping that tomorrow he'll see his Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I came home from my trip to a house with no internet! Forgive me? I had fun, thank you to everyone who talked about my trip! Makes me feel so loved to have such an amazing fan base! Follow me on instagram or twitter iamkerrianne. Thank you loves!

**Oneindigorose**: Thank you! And I did have fun, thank you. (:

**Sandiw1875**: All the best stories have cliffhangers. (: and thank you, I did!

**Look at My Comment**: Haha, clever. And you shall see now. (:

**MorphlingInTheSoap**: Who knows! It might. (:

**Vamptragic:** Thank you for the long review! I love hearing that. And I'm kind of excited to find out what he'll do too! I feel like I'm not ever writing this, its just an actual episode I'm waiting on. Lol

**Redbudrose**: Thank you for those suggestions. Like I mention in preview chapters author notes, I am TERRIBLE at details. Haha. But rest assured that pretty soon the mystery of how she came to live Tyler and other questions will be solved. Thank you for your review!

**OhMahGosh**: Sit back and enjoy this chapter, my dear. (:

* * *

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror before putting on her pajamas, examining each bruise carefully. 'I thought vampires are supposed to heal quickly?' she thought 'Damn hybrids and being stronger.' She put on her shirt and then her bottom, quickly brushing the knots of her hair. She drew a deep breath and walked out the door to meet an angry Tyler, who held her cell phone in his hands. "Tyler what's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, being careful not to say the wrong thing. He clicked a button on her phone and she heard Klaus' voice in the voicemail. Her eyes became wide in fear backing up as if she was expecting a hit from Tyler.

Almost immediately Tyler threw her phone across the room, forcing the phone to close. She tried to run but was caught by Tyler pinning her against the wall, his breathing burning her face by every word he said. "What the hell is this?!" he screamed at her, "I thought I made it clear not to see or speak to _him_ again?" He referred to Klaus as if he was an object and not a person. Caroline tried to get away but was met with Tyler's hand on her throat pushing her up the wall, her feet dangling off the floor. "I'm-" she started to choke, tears welling in her eyes "I'm sorry." Her apologies didn't matter anymore. Tyler slammed her head into the wall, and let go of her throat causing her to fall on the floor. He turned his back and started talking "I don't like to hurt you Caroline, but it seems to be the only way you'll listen. " Without him noticing, Caroling silently crawled to her phone and opened it, quickly going to her missed calls and dialing the number putting it on speaking. Tyler heard the dial tone and seen what she was doing "If you act like a whore, I'll treat you like one." Klaus picked up his phone on the second ring "Caroline?" She could hear him smile and a tear fell down her eyes. "Klaus!" she called in an urgent tone. Tyler picked her up by her hair and through her on the bed. "Caroline are you okay?"

Tyler got on top of her and took off her clothes ignoring her pleas to Klaus to help her. He slapped her across the face telling her to shut up, but she continued crying and yelling. He heard Klaus' voice full of anger and concern. 'Good' he thought. 'I hope this kills him.' Klaus hung up the phone and it was Tyler's change. Caroline was still screaming, and he did the only thing that would shut her up. He grabbed the side of her head and snapped her neck.

* * *

Klaus ran as fast as he could to where he first saw Caroline earlier that afternoon. His eyes were filled with rage, tears pouring out of his eyes. 'Caroline' he thought. 'What if I'm too late?' his heart stopped beating for a moment. He can't think like that, not when he needs to save her. He wiped his tears as he came to the yellow house on the corner. He kicked the opened and stopped to listen. But for what? He closed his eyes and focused. He heard Tyler moving around upstairs, stomping around as he went and knocking things down. Klaus ran upstairs as Tyler was opening the door to the bedroom, only to be knocked back in by Klaus. Tyler got up in a rush and ran for Klaus, but Klaus moved away just in time and grabbed his throat, cracking it to knock him out for the time being. He wasn't interested in killing him _now._ Caroline needed him, _his _Caroline needed him. He turned towards the bed and saw Caroline unconscious, and half naked. He sobbed in anger. 'He needs to be killed, another time.' He picked Caroline up bridal style and ran to him mansion. He heard her heart beat and smiled. He knew she was okay.

He opened the door to his house and ran upstairs to the guest bedroom and gently laid her down pulling the duvet over her. He sat in the chair across the room from her. He watched as her chest moved up and down, "You're beautiful, Caroline." He said in a whisper, as if she heard him she sighed in her sleep. 'Typical Caroline' he thought as a smile grew on his face "Even in the most unfortunate circumstances, you act stubborn." This he said aloud. She stirred in her sleep. He got up out of the chair and kissed her forehead. "I love you Caroline Forbes, more than you'll know, more than I even know. " He quietly left the room to let her sleep and dream of sweet things.


	6. Chapter 6

***** Guess who is back! Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been literally a month since I've updated. School has been hectic! I've missed every single one of you! Did you guys watch the Vampire Diaries and Originals? What did you think?! Leave it down below in the comments! Also let me know how the rest of your summer was!**

Before you guys start saying, "kerri this is a short chapter." Well, I'm just starting to get back in this routine, so suck it! Haha, just kidding, but really, I'm sorry. Follow me on Twitter and talk to me! Iamkerrianne

**Subscribe to my new youtube channel! user/iamkerrianne**

**Here is CHAPTER 6!**

Caroline awoke the next morning in a room she did not recognize; in a silk night gown she didn't remember wearing. She opened her eyes and blinked numerously trying to adjust her eyes to the neatly decorated room. She looked around and noticed the caramel colored walls with white trim halfway down the wall. The floor was a dark brown hardwood floor that ended at a hallway to which she assumed was a bathroom. She sat up in the beige comforter surrounded by many decorative-yet comfy- pillows. She looked towards the reason she woke up –light. The only source for light was a wall length window with brown paneled curtains pulled back. She rubbed her neck and groaned "What happened last night?" she said. If something happened with Tyler then shouldn't she be at home with Tyler? She saw a mirror to the right of her bed over a chest of draws of the same color of the hardware floor. She stood over it and took in all her damages, hand print over her throat, and her arm. A few hickeys were trailing down her stomach and breast. She shook in disgust. She heard a knock on the bedroom door, "Come in," her voice rung and the door open. When it opened she was shown her savior, Klaus with a smile on his face that she'd never seen on him, and instantly made her smile back. Klaus' eyes soon filled with anger as he looked down at her body. Caroline recognized what he was seeing and quickly grabbed a robe she saw laying on the back of a vanity chair. She sweetly smiled at Klaus waiting for him to speak, "Come," he started extending his hand, "I made breakfast, and we need to talk."

They walked into the huge dining room that had a table full of food, Caroline blinked in surprised. "You made all of this?" Klaus laughed "When I say made, I mean compelled, love." They both laughed at his confession and Caroline noticed his dimples for the first time. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked effortlessly digging in to the delicious pancakes she had found. Klaus looked at her with an 'are you kidding me look.' "Tyler." He said and she froze but then sighed. "No one knows Klaus, about what's been going on lately."  
"What has been going on lately Caroline?" She sighed at question and pushed her plate away, if she was going to talk about the past few months with Tyler then she did not need the smell or sight of food near her. It absolutely repulsed her.

"Do you remember after my graduation how we talked before you left back to New Orleans?" She asked, smiling at the memory, Klaus who was doing the same said "How could I not?" She shook her head and continued, "Well when I left there I went home to see Tyler in my living room, and I was so happy. He asked me where I was and I told him I was with you and he snapped." She choked back a sob and continued "he broke a table, yelling 'no!, no!' and came after me." She looked at Klaus, his body was tense but his eyes were telling her to go on. She swallowed but continued, "He slapped me so hard," she said closing her eyes and putting her hand against her cheek as if it just had happened. "He grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground, yelling at me to never speak or see you again. I never did, though, just to not let that happen again. But soon he found it was easier to boss me around by hitting me and snapping my neck every night." She slightly laughed but Klaus did not find it the least bit funny. She gave him a sincere look. "I never told Bonnie or Elena. Elena was mixed up with Damon, and Bonnie was working on her magic, no one cared. No one ever cares." She stood up and look out the mirror that over looked the lake. She put her head in her hands and cried. Klaus stood from his chair and put his arm around Caroline and she put her head on his chest. He would have smiled if the situation was different. "Caroline, I know you don't realize this now, but one day you're going to walk away from all this, from Tyler, and you'll be happy." She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him and he wiped hear tears under her eyes with his thumbs. "It's strange, Klaus, even though you are the main person that has mostly caused problems in my friends and I's lives, you're the only person I really truly feel safe around."

She got out of his grip and walked back to her room and lay back on the bed. She didn't want to face the world, she knew Tyler would come after her, and she would have no choice but to go with him. Even if Klaus made her stay, he couldn't make her. Tyler could kill her; she shuddered at the thought of Tyler ending her. Hopefully Klaus would be the person to save her, from everything.


End file.
